


kitty love.

by creamcaramel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, F/M, Felileth Week, Felileth Week - Day 1, First Date, Gifts, Modern AU, watch me squeeze all the prompts into one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel
Summary: [Felileth Week Day 1]prompts: cats, gifts, first date, modern AUit's byleth's first time planning a date.felix comes up with a really last-minute gift.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	kitty love.

**Author's Note:**

> title is so unoriginal _i'm so sorry_
> 
> this is a bit rushed due to finals, here's to hoping i can complete the other days \o/  
> sorry for the poor quality, i haven't written fics for so long now ;;u;;

Frankly speaking, Byleth has no expertise in this kind of thing. Not to say that she’s never dated anyone before, but planning a _first date_ of all things is just… nerve-wrecking, to put it lightly. It has always been her exes that comes up with dates, not her. She might look perfect, but feelings is just not what she's an expert in. Least of all trying to impress a person like Felix Hugo Fraldarius. (How did she even scored him anyway...)

…Okay, it’s just _way too difficult_ , she admits to herself. Maybe she could find help somewhere…?

If Claude ever found out about this, he’s going to make her owe him something one way or another. And no doubt once Hilda found out about her dilemma from the schemer, word is going to spread like wildfire of her incapability to even _plan a date_. As for Dorothea… she could help in a way, but most likely not in planning how the date will go. Clothes, accessories… maybe she’s the one to go to for this kind of thing. As she went through the list of friends she has (she had to exclude Dimitri and Ingrid – Dimitri wouldn’t know a thing about this, he’s always been so dense. Sure, he ended up with Marianne, but they’re eons different that Felix. As for Ingrid… well, the only thing that stops Byleth from going to her is the fact that she’s a part of the childhood circle that Felix’s in.), a certain pink-eyed girl makes her halt in her thoughts.

‘Lysithea knows a lot about cafes around, but maybe, just _maybe_ …’

Byleth swiftly contacts Lysithea for recommendations.

* * *

“So, where’re we heading to?” Felix inquires, impatience, giddiness and a speck of anxiety laced in his words. It’s not that he never spends time with his now girlfriend, _it’s their first date as a couple, with the label stamped on them_. ~~No, he’s never admitting that he never dated this seriously for his whole life.~~

How they became a couple was a unique case, since Byleth is a postgraduate student acting as the Teaching Assistant for a class of his, taught by Jeralt. She’s also conveniently in the fencing club as well, _and that’s how they bonded and eventually fell for each other_. His friends didn't really help much with him uncovering his feelings and eventually confessing, _Sylvain kept giving terrible advices, Annette and Mercedes suggested wooing her with sweets, Lorenz and Ferdinand ( **von Aegir** , his mind resounded to him) was as terrible as Sylvain... _He could list all the mostly horrible tips he got, but the best one was from unexpectedly Leonie. " _Well, you be you, it's not like she hates your entire being, unless you're like Sylvain,_ " ignoring the part where she gushed about the fact that she's also Jeralt's daughter.

Back to his current question, Byleth kept silent as she drives them to seemingly nowhere. Watching the buildings passing by, Felix is sure he might have once or twice shop around, but he’s still itching to take the words out of Byleth’s mouth. Her silence isn’t helping, not at all. Getting bored of the landscape, he looks at his girlfriend’s (he still can’t believe it, _she’s his girlfriend!_ ) attire. He’d often ridicule people who dress nice to impress their dates but… now he sees why, and is slowly starting to appreciate the fact. Not to say that he dressed sloppily, but he’s pretty sure that she looked _finer than usual_.

All he gets is a “ _We’re here_ ,” from Byleth once she parks the car. Exiting the car, he observes the shops and… _is that a cat café?_ Byleth makes her way towards the café, leaving the ponytailed man to follow her lead.

He’s not gonna lie, he’s not really a big fan of cafés due to the usual sickeningly sweet cakes that are usually served, but enjoying coffee while surrounded by cats… are nice.

By the end of the day, he’s already attached to one of the cats there. He’s also surprised that Byleth had the time to pick a gift for him, which is a matching kitty phone strap. (He actually demanded to make the place as their dating spot, which made the woman chuckle at him. He’s not amused, but the sight of her chuckling even when he did something stupid… is a treasure he’d keep in his heart.)

Felix’s impromptu gift for the both of them are the image of the couple surrounded by cats, made as their phones’ wallpapers. Byleth loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am willing to put my life on the line for this pairing  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
